User talk:Koppadasao
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Delang Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hiya Hows it going? =) Got bored of being alone? :Did you read the message I left on your talk page?--Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 15:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::yes =) so? I am asking ebcause i see you've been inactive here The Emperor Zelos 12:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::That I have been, but the development continues still. If you wish to make a new page for Delang on conlang, I'll provide you with any and all info you wish for, but I will not return there to make one my self. :::I've been developing the history of the Illomis, and within that history, Delang is a creole based upon a pidgin of Latinill (Latin), Ruzill (Russian), Franzill (French) and the then dying language Anglill (English). It has lately also incorporated Zjaunjoll (Chinese) words. :::Here's a quote for you: ::::«Зеƕомі лањі Манес ҩнас земан касебігг, нҩ нісі ані ѡеδеδҩłмес маго, ƕамі еьѡаљ анман.» – Ҫҩнy, Fамес ҩнЬароматсе. ::::People say my husband is the greatest man, but where its important in the bed he's like any man. – Zjauny, wife of Qaxomatzë. :::BTW, Delang has now more than 1000 stem words.--Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 15:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Impressive, and no I have no intentions of creating one for delang on the wiki, either you do or none does =) I just occasionalyl drop by here to see how things goes for you as I find it fun. The Emperor Zelos 17:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks. I'm currently writing about the Negan invasion, as it is a prelude to the Latin people fleeing Domtë with Qaxomatzë as their leader. The Negans are the ancestors of the Dangas, the people speaking Dangin Nira, Δањаљ (Dangall) in Delang. You can read some of the story about the Negans on this page. They were brutal... ::::::««Ѕанј», Зенеган ƒłеьламі, і ај земан ьѡасаьі ƒłебаттелі.» – Алƒҩнс ҩнFłансі. ::::::“Blood”, the Negans shouted, and fought as madmen. – Alfaunz of Franzi. :::::--Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 17:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Been quite a while, how are you doing here? =) The conlang wiki is currently in the process of moving The Emperor Zelos 09:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :As I'm sure you've notice when you are spying on me, there has been continuing development. --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 12:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Spying would be the wrong word, I occasionalyl drop by to see how things have gone, its almost a year now =) The Emperor Zelos 17:39, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::If you really want to follow what's going on here, Zelos, you should follow the main page.--Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 00:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC)